


Separated

by Sheldonmoments



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Burns, Fear, Gen, Guilt, Movie 2: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Separations, actions have consequences, dragon fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheldonmoments/pseuds/Sheldonmoments
Summary: Just how did the company of Thorin Oakensheild feel when they were split up?Brothers and friends were split apart all because Thorin needed to get to the mountain.
Relationships: Balin & Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield, Balin & Dwalin (Tolkien), Bifur & Bofur & Bombur (Tolkien), Dori & Nori & Ori (Tolkien), Fíli & Kíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Óin & Glóin (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Leaving Lake Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a look at feelings during and maybe a extension of some of the scenes at the end of desolation of smaug when the company is split. 
> 
> Each chapter is of a scene/event told in snippets from various dwarves point of view
> 
> (cross posted on FF.net)

**Bomber:**

Bomber sat in the boat and watched as lake town shrank slowly into the lake as they rowed ever closer to the mountain. He had never been one for talking, or complaining for that matter, he always thought Bofur did enough for the both of them.

He was immensely glad that Bilbo had spoken up for Bofur, as he was struggling to pluck up the courage, and poor Bifur was unable to make himself clear. Not that he didn’t try but as always all he earned himself was sad and pitiful looks from the rest of the company. Throins response although understandable was completely unexpected, but having seen the way he treated his own nephews Bombur failed to speak up again.

He couldn’t help but blame himself, his older brother had always looked out for him and the one time he could return the favour and he just sat silently looking distressed. No doubt the others imagined the look was about the inevitable lack of food, he thought harshly. As he watched the lake town shrink, he silently berated himself, he knew his brother liked to drink and the free beer had sealed the deal when deciding to leave Ered Luin. He should have been there …

**Bifur:**

Bifur was furious, he did understand what was going on most the time despite what the others might think. He noticed his cousin was missing, but would anyone listen to him, NO! All he got was pitiful looks which made him feel worthless.

He knew he couldn’t articulate himself well but really, Throin had stopped even trying. He was grateful to Bilbo and patted him on the back, Bilbo had exchanged a sad look with him but there was nothing to be done. When Bifur caught site of Bofur standing looking lost, let down and heartbroken he had to choke back tears. His sole reason for coming on this mad quest was to protect his cousins, why did he not wake Bofur.

Bofur was a typical miner, life and sole of a party but never grand the next morning, Bifur knew this but still did nothing. The sun on the water had distracted him so he only noticed as they were approaching the boat. He distrusted Throin at the best of times, now he had the audacity to leave his cousin behind it was all Bifur could do to keep hold of the frayed tatters of his temper.

However these were not the only family to be separated.

**Gloin:**

Gloin had been shocked when Oin got out of the boat. Would his older brother really leave him alone to fight a dragon? Underneath the shock though Gloin felt proud, his brother obviously thought he didn’t require protection and he had given up the first moments in Erabor to ensure that Kili was alright.

Gloin was sure that they could handle the dragon, if it came to it though really he hoped it had died. If his cousin Dwalin couldn’t finish off a dragon there wasn’t much hope for anyone. Gloin watched Oin shrink into the distance with a heavy heart but respected the choice he had made. In a way Gloin was glad, with his hearing problem it might be best Oin was not creeping round a dragon’s lair; he wasn’t exactly the best quite talker in middle earth.

**Thorin:**

Thorin felt drained, what had he done? He was sure that Fili would hate him for trying to force him to want gold and glory over his brother. He would have done the same for Ferrin, wouldn’t he? He couldn’t quite imagine himself saying the words which came out of his mouth. Though he must have said them because Kili and Fili weren’t with them. What would dis say when she found out he went on leaving her sons, one gravely ill, in a strange human town run by a petty dictator.

Well at least they weren’t alone, they had Oin and Kili couldn’t have a better healer. Throin had noticed Gloin was grumpier than usual when it came to his turn to row, if that was even possible. Though to be honest Throin found it hard to cope with this as Oin had elected to stay behind, but if we had Kili no one would have been left.

Then he caught a glimpse of Bomburs forlorn face and remembered almost with a smile that Bofur would eventually find his nephews. He shouldn’t have been so harsh but Bofur knew when they were leaving, he should have been there. Throin had almost cowered from Bifurs wild gesticulations, but now he realised that he must have been asking them to wait.

Throin felt as if another person had said those things but the looks cast in his direction from time to time indicated it must have been him. Balin and Dwalin had tried to comfort him, but the only comfort he found was in the image of the mountain looming ever larger on the horizon.

#HOBBIT#

**Bofur:**

On waking to the celebratory music Bofur could have kicked himself. How had he slept through all the other dwarves leaving? He had hoped to catch them at the docks, as he sprinted despite the pain in his head and the waves of nausea.

When he arrived at the docks after fighting his way through a rather hostile crowd, it seemed that their like for Throin and the rest of the dwarves was just temporary, he was shocked the boat had left.

Hadn’t his baby brother said anything to prevent them leaving, and Bifur he was surprised that there hadn’t been a massica trying to separate him from his Bofur. Bofur was angry and let down. Why had Throin just left he wasn’t even that late, was he worth so little as a miner that even his own family decided he wasn’t worth the wait.

No don’t think like that he berated himself, they love you and there must be an explanation. The last image he sees on the boat before it’s too far to see clearly is Bombur looking so sad and Bofur realised it must have been a mistake. Turning to leave the lonely dock he notices Kili, Fili and Oin, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all…

**Kili:**

Kili was feeling terrible, just the walk to the dock had left him drained and colourless. The wound on his leg was a horrible black colour which wasn’t right, but he was desperate to continue so had said nothing.

When he fell and gave them all away, and he felt so guilty at the look on Nori’s face, he realised that it was a dwindling hope. When Throin had stopped him getting on the boat he wasn’t surprised but fought the decision none the less. But he felt so drained he couldn’t put up much of a fight, thinking was becoming an issue.

He observed rather than understood the confrontation between Fili and his uncle. But as he gave into the pain, as he wasn’t going there was no reason to fight it, Filis presence was reassuring ...

**Fili:**

Fili looked at Throin in disbelief, how could he tell Kili that he couldn’t come to the mountain. They were so close, and what did it matter if he was slow as long as someone opened the door, he and Kili would join them eventually. He was entirely sincere in his offer to carry his brother, but Throin seemed to completely disregard the closeness between them. If he believed that the two of them could be separated when it was obvious Kili was so ill, Throin was not the uncle and father figure that Fili thought.

But as he forced his way to his brother’s side, heart pounding because he had disobeyed a direct order from Throin, he knew he had made the right decision. Kili was his proiorty and his life was worth more than any amount of gold even if Throin didn’t share this opinion.

**Oin:**

Oin saw this as his duty, Kili was sick. He must have been ill for ages but said nothing, the stubborn dwarfing. Oin saw the look of horror on Gloins face but his expertise were needed, he couldn’t let Kili get any worse.

He was angry at Throin, yes leaving Kili was best but really he should have been there too, NO it was the trying to convince Fili to go on to the mountain. The way he referred to Kili as family as an afterthought.

Oin was torn, maybe he should have with the company, Throin clearly wasn’t in his right mind; he adored the boys yet he almost failed to acknowledge them as family. As the boat departed the decision had been made, Oin had Kili to look after. Kilis collapse indicated that he had made the right decision, and Bofurs timely arrival meant that Kili may yet be ok.


	2. Missing family

**Bomber:**

As Bombur stood panting on the overlook, he couldn’t help but think of Bofur. All the devastation, desolation and the ruin of dale brought back memories of a much more personal travesty.

 _~Bifur was_ and always will be _a toy maker, but he was also a talented hunter. Once he had moved into the family home to look after Bofur and Bombur after the mine collapse claimed their father , when money was scarce (which it often was) he would hunt.  
_ _Cousin Bifur was always there to look after them, even when they were old enough to fend for themselves. He lived with Bofur even when Bombur had moved out to start a family of his own. Bifur was always there to help Bofur into bed when he was too drunk after a particularly bad day in the mine. He always supported Bombur when people teased him about his weight.  
Then the orc raids happened. Bifur was there to protect his cousins again, though this time it involved going out to protect the whole town. Being a toy maker he was not considered to have an important profession, and with his hunting skills he was enlisted for defence. It was during this short but deadly battle he obtained the axe in his skull. This was the families own desolation the support network was broken.   
Bofur immediately took over, he nursed Bifur when not in the mines, and he made sure they both saw Bombur regularly and somehow managed to remain cheerful (at least on the outside) ~  
  
_Standing looking out over the dead landscape, bomber wished for his supportive older brother. Bifur was getting worse he was retreating into his head, Bofur could reach him, help him. Bomber looked out in awe and felt small and so very helpless.

**Bifur:**

Bifur was trying to control his temper, every time he looked at Throin he felt himself tense almost ready to pounce. As they stood there looking over the ruins of Dale, Bifur didn’t really see it, he was lost in fragmented memory of his oldest cousin.

 _He had just come round, his head really hurt---  
Who was that strange dwarf with the leather hat smiling at him ---   
it had taken him days to remember his family. When he did Bofur was ecstatic, the lack of talking didn’t seem to bother him ----  
Bofur was coming home from the mine and sitting with Bifur, trying to make him eat. Taking him to see Bombur and the kids ----   
Bofur gives him a knife and a block of wood, Bifur starts to carve. The toy is a rough-hewn horse, nothing compared to the intricate moving models he usually made. Bofur was there smiling and encouraging, Bifur lost it. Before he could react Bifur was at Bofurs throat with the knife. Bofur never stopped smiling though now it was forced, he talked to Bifur about memories until he is calm ---- Bofur has started to drink heavily Bifur feels guilty, Bofur seems happy but usually after settling Bifur down to carve he leaves for the tavern ---  
Bifur relies on Bofur ---  
  
_Bifur stared out blankly, not seeing. Bombur come up and tried to talk, but he had never been much of a talker. Bifur blamed himself for Bofurs love of ale and excessive drinking. He no longer cared about the dragon all he wants to do is care for his cousins, he needs both.

**Gloin:**

Gloin looks out and hears the stories told to him by Oin. The stories his parents deemed to nasty for a young dwarfing to hear, stories of dragon fire and ruin. Oin was there, and the sight of the devastation caused by Smaug brought back the memories  
  
 _~‘roar, everyone was screaming and running. The dragon burst through the gates, cousin Throin was there standing his ground never scared facing it down (Gloin had always believed that part). But it wasn’t enough the dragon burst through in a rush of fire and stone. Everyone had to run, there was no choice. Once we ran from the gate there was a shout to head for Dale. Little did we know the dragon had laid waste to the city before coming for us.  
The men joined us as we walked through the desolation, so few had survived, two great cities had burnt. The elves just looked on then turned away (it was at this point Oin would diverge completely on to the wonders of elvish medicine but the untrustworthiness of elves)~  
  
_Gloin almost chuckled to himself as they stood in that terrible place, at least Oin was spared this. Oin was safe and far from the dragon, of which the danger seemed to increase with each step. Gloin decided that he would face the dragon just as Throin had done on that fateful day, he wouldn’t be scared, and he would make Oin proud.

**Thorin:**

Throin looked in shock at the ruin of Dale, accompanied by Balin and Dwalin. The last time they were here they had little time to take in the damage. But the image stirred a memory and made him long for his nephews.   
  
_~He looked up from the forge to see smoke coming from the house. His first thought was the protection of his nephews, what if they were home. As he ran towards the house, he almost knocked down two guilty looking dwarfings.  
Kili decided an explanation was in order so shouted Dale then ran off before Throin could react. Fili made to follow but a hand on his shoulder prevented it, Throin looked at him expectantly.   
‘We were playing Smaugs attack on the mountain, and decided to set fire to dale’   
Throin let go in disbelief and Fili shot off after his brother. Throin was left to clear up the charred remains of a model city built by a local toy maker~  
  
_The vague suggestion of a smile on Dwalins face showed he too was recollecting this particular memory. However the reality of the situation and the knowledge he had let those two young dwarfing’s down soon put Throin into a foul mood. This only lightened when Bilbo found the way up to the secret door.

#HOBBIT#

**Bofur:**

Bofur was terrified, he had always liked the two young princes and to see Kili like this was painful. He felt useless, with Oin there all he could do was watch, and it wasn’t as if this was the first time he had even been in this situation. His thoughts turned to Bombur and Bifur.   
  
The more he thought about his small family the more he realised that his anger was misplaced. Bifur would have made a fuss but what would anyone have done but the usual and felt sorry for him. He also knew that Bombur had very little courage to talk to anyone, as if he was going to contest Throin. In a lull in Kilis fever induced fits Fili had told Bofur that Bilbo had pointed out his absence, but Throin was in no mood to listen.   
  
Bofurs thoughts returned to Bifur with concern how was he? Would he manage a dragon? Would he let Bombur help? In a way he couldn’t help but feel guilty, he looked after Bifur, and Bifur had looked after them both in his own way. He would take full blame for anything Bifur would do, always had since the accident.  
  
 _~The knife against his neck, the cool steel of the blade stinging as it pressed with expert precision. Bifur had always been a hunter but it was a shock the moment the knife was at his neck.  
He couldn’t let Bifur know he was scared; he kept reminding himself that Bifur was ill it was not his dicision. He plastered an absurd smile on his face and started telling stories about his childhood and the role model Bifur was.   
He was desperate; there was a small trickle of blood now. By the time Bifur had calmed down Bofur was feeling quite dizzy. He looked up directly at Bifur and saw how round his pupils where, he was terrified and disgusted at what he had done.   
Bofur had tied a scarf round his neck then taken Bifur to Bomburs as normal; he told his baby brother nothing. He blamed himself, Bifur wasn’t ready. Each time Bifur lost it and attacked, he never told Bombur he accepted it was his fault and moved on.   
To anyone outside the family nothing had changed but even Bombur had noticed his frequent trips to the tavern with the miners.~  
  
_Bofur was dragged back to the present by Oin demanding something to bring down the fever and bard listing various herbs. When Oin demanded kings’ foil to be told it was a weed fed to the pigs Bofur saw his opportunity. He made sure his customary smile was in place, told Kili to stay where he was and raced out the door. This was his chance to start making up for his mistakes, he wouldn’t let another slip into torment when he could prevent it.

**Fili:**

Fili couldn’t stand seeing his brother in such a helpless state, how had he allowed this to happen. How had Throin given only two minutes for Kili to bind his leg, and then been disappointed when it was not healed? He was an awful big brother, he thought of all the other brothers in the company then, analysing them, what would they have done in his position.   
  
_Balin and Dwalin were close, Dwalin was always protective over Balin when he thought no-one was looking (even Balin if he could manage it, stealing concerned glances at the older dwarf after their run in with orcs and spiders). Balin was a fearsome warrior in his own right, but also gave his fair share of worried glances. If Dwalin was hurt, Fili decided that Balin would have no problem staying behind despite being Throins friend and adviser. He wasn’t so sure about Dwalin who was fiercely loyal to Throin, but it was still hard to imagine him leaving Balin in the state Kili is in.  
_  
 _Oin and Gloin were like all good brothers close but still got on each other’s nerves. Oin wouldn’t hesitate to remain with his brother if he were in Kilis place, not only due to professionalism but despite the teasing there was a strong kinship between them. Gloin was a fierce dwarf at the best of times and was overly protective of Oin, especially round the unpredictable Bifur. Fili could imagine that Gloin would bring down a whole army, or dragon for that matter if it meant he could remain at his brothers side when he was hurt.  
_  
 _Fili was stumped by the brothers Ri, he knew alright that if anything happened to Ori both his brothers would be there for him (even if he had only stubbed his toe). Everyone in the company liked Ori, polite, kind and once you got to know him slightly rebellious. Dori would no doubt fuss over Ori, he did that already. Nori was an enigma; he was always concerned for Ori, when he had fallen from the tree Nori wouldn’t let him go once he discovered he was safe. Fili was fairly sure that Ori would be there for Nori if needed and Dori in spite of all the mothering. But Dori, would he remain to look after Nori? That was an interesting puzzle and one Fili hoped he would never know the answer to.  
_  
 _The Ur family were close; they had literally lived out of each other’s pockets for years. Fili couldn’t think of a closer bond than between Bofur and Bombur, except perhaps Kili and him. He knew Bofur would be there for his brother no matter what, and that cousin of theirs. Bofur was always checking on Bifur, he was such a kind dwarf. Fili really couldn’t understand his uncle, Bofur was not that late really, he would never force a family to split up and neither would the Throin he knew.  
  
_ On reflection Fili decided he had made the right and only possible decision.  
  
Now all he could do was pray to Malah to be merciful and spare Kili. But as the hours passed it became slowly evident that they were losing him.

**Oin:**

Oin was frustrated; everything he was trying to bring down the fever was failing. None of his medicine was helping; he was getting frustrated with Bard for not having anything useful. He realised that this wound was infected, but what with he couldn’t tell, it looked fairly clean but was surrounded by black tainted skin. After Bofur had raced off, Oin realised that it would take nothing short of a miracle to save Kili now. He didn’t tell this to Fili and kept trying his hardest to relive the symptoms but it seemed the infection was fighting back.   
  
That’s when it hit him, POISION, the arrow shaft was poisoned or something like that. And of course they had lost the arrow so Oin didn’t know what type of poison.


	3. Facing Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing Smaug and the worry of those left behind

**Bombur:**

The first sight of Smaug when they ran to protect Throin and Bilbo, was the single most terrifying moment of his life so far and that was saying something because most of this journey had been terrifying. Bombur tried to keep at close as possible to Bifur, if they were going to go they would fall together.   
  
Though Bombur wasn’t at all sure that Bifur was with them at all, he looked terrified. It was a deep-set fear which looked haunted and Bombur had never seen before, he would have to ask Bofur about that.   
  
A sharp pain shot through him, what if he died here and Bofur never knew. Bofur would never forgive himself for not being there to protect his family. Protect, the idea was laughable, what would Bofur be able to do against a dragon.   
  
They were running now, following Throin, he seemed sure they would be able to find away out, something about a western guard room. The horror of that room made Bombur long for Bofur, he wanted to cry, to run as far away as possible.   
  
They were being put into groups, he was split apart from Bifur, why did he not say anything? Running thought the ancient kingdom with Ori and Dori didn’t fill him with confidence. He longed for both his brother and his cousin at his side, but there wasn’t time for that now not with the dragon on his tail.   
  
The moment they entered the forges and Bifur wasn’t there, Bombur felt alone he would have to face a dragon with no-one in the whole of middle earth who cared for him. He felt sure that Bifur was dead, Gloin too. Then he was being ordered to get the bellows going, he ran off, he couldn’t think he didn’t want to be next to succumb to dragon fire.   
  
Bombur was relived and terrified in equal measure when he saw the Bifur was not dead but looking at the dragon from above, the look of fright in his eyes as Gloin cut the wires. Bombur could only keep the bellows going looking on in horror as his beloved cousin fell right onto the dragon. Then they were running again, no time to reach his cousin, they had to get to the gallery of the kings (where ever that was). As Throin ordered the release of the stone mould, the final part of the trap to drown Smaug in his precious gold Bombur allowed himself a relived breath. It didn’t last long as the dragon launched himself at the door and off out into the night shouting about revenge.   
  
Bombur looked to Bifur who was now shaking, what had they done?

**Bifur:**

Bifur was not impressed by the gold, the gleam was too bright it hurt his eyes. The dragon was huge yes, and he stood near his shy baby cousin. If they were going to die then he would be there for his cousins like always.   
  
But that wasn’t true Bofur wasn’t here, he had failed him yet again like all those times he had snapped and hurt him. A niggling thought that it was a good thing Bofur wasn’t here entered his mind but was soon lost in the disorganised mess.   
  
He followed the others, he didn’t want to be alone not in this place. The sight of the dead dwarves sent him right back into the recesses of his mind. He found himself running with Gloin, not sure how he had lost Bombur as well he ran.   
  
The dragon was there, there was fire. They both slipped and fell into suspended carts for the forges. He relaxed hidden in the cart, nothing could hurt him here, and then they started to move. He was dully aware they were moving towards the dragon, he frantically signed to Gloin as he swung his weapon and they fell. On the ground, being helped up by Gloin, it was all he could do to keep moving.   
  
He had seen the look of relief on Bomburs face as he had fallen. There would be time to comfort him later, he found himself pulling at the chains to release the gold. It was bright and Bifur didn’t like it, it hurt his head. But that was all forgotten as the dragon launched itself out of the front gate, Bofur was out there. He couldn’t hold his temper the fear and worry was too much for him, and what about the princes…

**Gloin:**

Gloin, with his keen mind for money already started summing up what the small part of the hoard he had seen was worth. Then the dragon came, so that was the terrifying beast Oin had told him stories about. As fire burst forth and they launched themselves down the mountains of gold, Gloin was relieved that Oin didn’t have to face this.  
  
Gloin was stuck with Bifur, though the unpredictable dwarf seemed quite, and apart from the odd growl when the dragon gave chase not a word passed his lips. Gloin would have grumbled at this pairing but the dragon was very fresh in his mind and he thought the crazed fighting style of the injured dwarf may come in useful.   
  
Once the suspended carts were on the move, it became obvious what needed to happen, the dragon was bearing down on cousin Throin, and he had a means to distract it. The frantic inglismek from Bifur couldn’t change his mind, he would make Oin proud and stand up to the dragon. He cut the ropes and they fell, he had to help a dazed Bifur to his feet and drag him off at a run towards the gallery of the kings.   
  
When the plan failed and Smaug burst from the mountain, Gloin could only watch as the fiery silhouette sored toward the lake and his brother.

**Brothers Ri:**

Dori was adamant that no matter what Ori would stay with him, he wasn’t taking any chances with that dragon. If he had his own way Nori would had been with them too, but Throin didn’t trust him not to steal, though how he would take over one fourteenth of the treasure out from under a dragon Dori wasn’t sure.   
  
Nori went with Dwalin, and did what he did best run and curse. Nori was terrified, he craved the gold but the dragon was far too alive and protective for his tastes and besides he was with Dwalin.   
He wanted to make sure that Ori was safe and was not convinced that Dori and Bombur could do that.   
Then he heard Dwalin shout and saw Throin disappear down a mine shaft followed by an angry dragon. He watched as Dwalin countered the weights, with a swing of his mace, to bring Throin back. Nori approached the edge to catch his king but was surprised to find him standing on the top jaw of the dragon. Thorin launched himself at another harness, Nori ran to the mechanism and slashed at it with his sword, it worked Throin raced upward followed by fire. Then both Nori and Throin were surrounded in flames and running blindly toward the forge, Dwalin met them.

Dori had never been more relived to see Nori alive and well in his life, when he moved toward them; he gave both his brothers a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder then raced off with Balin to mix flash flames.

**Thorin:**

The moment Throin saw the treasure he was caught, he wanted it all, he craved it. He noticed Bilbo running towards him, he demanded the Arkenstone, and the hobbit remained silent.   
  
What did that mean, the rational part of Throins mind realised he had had a traumatic first encounter with the dragon. But this over powering thought was the hobbit burglar wanted it for himself and had hidden it. He refused to let him pass and would have hurt him if it hadn’t been for the dragon.   
  
Throin snapped to his senses as the others ran in shouting. He took charge and let Bilbos silence pass for now. As he lead the way to the western guard room he was certain that they would escape the dragon. Full of confidence he lead them into the small room, only to pull up sickened at the sight. He glanced back; they all seemed to be affected.   
  
_Dwalins eyes opened a little wider, Thorin was sure that only he would notice.  
Balin and Dori visibly paled.   
Ori looked ready to faint before a look of determination crossed his face and a mask similar to his older brothers fixed in place, Thorin found this slightly disturbing and wished that Kili and Fili were present to support the youngest of the company.   
Bombur looked lost and terrified; Thorin remembered with guilty pang that his brother was no longer with them.   
Gloins eyes almost teared when he saw the dwarfings and women, strangely persevered in there horrific last moment, no doubt imagining his own wife and precious son in their position.   
Noris expression chilled Thorin, there was a flash of sympathy and anger before giving Ori a reassuring glance then his face went completely blank as if he had seen the sight of death on this scale many times before.   
Bifur looked as if he wasn’t with them at all, his eyes looked sorrowful but disengaged, it was at this point that Thorin almost regretted bringing the injured dwarf at all, and then he got a pointed look from those eyes accusing him of what he was not entirely sure._   
  
It was that look from Bifur which sealed his resolve, they would not die hiding and desperate they would kill the dragon or die in the attempt.   
  
It all moved so fast, they split up, Smaug found Balin, Bilbo and himself, the stab of guilt as various groups caught his attention but all kept running. He missed the turning for the most direct route to the forges, the hesitation almost resulted in disaster as Smaug caught them again. He dived down an open mine shaft only to be followed by the dragon.   
  
He heard Dwalin calling out for him and cursing, then started to rise quickly out of the shaft, bizarrely as he rose to relative safety he wondered what Bofur would think of these mines…..next moment he was standing on the dragons jaw, he leapt for a harness.   
The next moments surprised him, he heard a tirade of abuse pouring into the shaft, the harness was rising and when he jumped for solid ground. It was Nori who caught him ran with him through the flames, Thorin had been increasing wary of Nori since it had been revealed he had been stealing along the journey during their ‘visit’ to the goblin king. But no time to worry about it now as he ran into the forge to find that they needed to be lit; why hadn’t he thought of that?   
  
Catching the dragons attention and using there enemy’s strength against him he managed to get the forges blazing. What happened in the forge was a bit of a blur as he tried to avoid being burnt alive long enough to spring the trap. Using a wheel barrow to ride the molten gold in the most direct route to the mould in the gallery of the kings, shouting at everyone the run that way too. Shouting at the dragon about revenge, then releasing the mould was very satisfying.  
  
Then just for a moment, he almost let go of the chain as he stared at the gold statue almost as enthralled as Smaug, then he shook himself and strengthened his hold. When it collapses and gold flooded the chamber, Smaug was buried he smiled relieved.   
Then Smaug burst forth, coated in gold growling about showing Thorin revenge and smashed his way out of the front gates. Thorin could only stare after, as Bilbo ran shouting at the dragon to stop. There was only one place it could be going…..Lake Town.

#HOBBIT#

**Bofur:**

As Bofur raced through the town, he must have looked half crazed he mused to himself, he had to fight back the images still in his mind both of Kili and of Bifur. He was doing something to help, he was no longer the useless older brother who was only good for a laugh.  
  
He stumbled as the whole town seem to shake. Well Smaug has met Bilbo, he thought he paused for a moment to consider what it might mean for his baby brother and poor Bifur. As he continued to run he hoped Bilbo was up to the job, just creep in get the blooming jewel and get out, like he had heard Ori boast about Noris less than lawful exploits. As he continued to worry, putting his immense imagination to the task of playing out different situations, he was completely unaware he was being watched.   
  
He checked all the plants he saw but had no luck, he was getting desperate by the time he spotted the pigs. He focused in on the weed in one of the animals’ mouths, thank Mahal it was what he was looking for. In a burst of speed he snatched the weed and careened back through the town. His relief at finding the plant was short lived when there was an orc standing in his way. Oh Mahal why had he not brought his weapons with him, he knew it was so he would go faster and because he left the house so fast just to get away and be helpful he completely forgot. As he was pushed off his feet, the kings foil fell to the ground, he scrambled for it. What he would have given to have his mattock!!! He feels the broad side of a blade hit his head and loses consciousness.   
  
He is with Bombur and Bifur, they are smiling and sitting in their small home in Erid Luin, he sees an orc smash his axe into his cousins’ skull. SNAP!   
  
His eyes open, he is alone his brother and cousin had left him after all he had done for them. Then he sees the untouched kings foil, even if he can’t help his family he can help Kili. He raced up the steps to the house only to be met by one of the elves which kept them captive in Mirkwood. She snatches the weed from his hand, as he is still dazed it’s all he can do to gasp ‘what are you doing’.   
  
He looks on in amazement as she practices elvish medicine, she practically lights up. Then he hears Kili talk for the first time in hours and is filled with relief, even if (did he hear this right) he was asking if the elf could love him. For that moment he allowed himself to feel relief, and hope that all had gone well at the mountain.

**Fili:**

Fili was fussing, he knew he was, but there was nothing he could do, he felt so helpless. All he could do was hold on to Kili, keep out of Oins way and prey to Mahal that Bofur would find kings foil. When the ground shook, he glanced at the mointain, maybe things weren’t going so well for Thorin either he thought ruefully.   
  
Then he remembered where he was, taking in the terrified children, he tried to plead with Bard to leave, if things went ill at the mountain at least his family could be safe. He was shocked when in spite of the fright and terror on his daughters faces, Bard said they couldn’t leave. But when asked by his youngest if they would die Bard reached up and pulled a black arrow from the rafters, true to his lineage Bard was not going to let the dragon win without a fight. As Bard and Bain ran from the house, Fili could only hope that his uncle killed the dragon before it was unleased upon the world at large. His attentions soon turned back to a rapidly fading Kili, he renewed his praying.   
  
A sudden scream dragged his attention from Kili, orcs!! How had they found them?? He and Oin fought them bare handed, as they didn’t have time to scrabble for weapons, Sigrid tried to force Tilda under a table to hide, Bain (who had returned shouting that bard had been arrested) was now valiantly trying to protect his sisters. Then the elves arrived, the prince and the guard, killing orcs like it was childs play. Kili even helped killing a orc using one of his hidden knives, even managing to raise an eyebrow at Tauril before collapsing with a grunt of pain on the floor.   
  
The orcs were gone, the elves were leaving and Oins anguished cry that they were losing Kili left Fili standing empty. Then the guard elf returned followed by a dazed looking Bofur. As they lifted Kili on to the table, Fili didn’t care it was an elf which would save Kili, though he was relived Thorin wasn’t here. Fili reluctantly left his brothers side to let the elf work, it was amazing to see the pure magic pouring from her.   
  
Then he forgot all else as he heard his brother talk, even smiling and tutting to himself about his brothers wired taste in women. They were safe and happy, he allowed himself to forget about the dragon and everything else as he hugged Kili swearing never to be parted again.

**Oin:**

Oin felt so frustrated, with the limited herbs he could do nothing to slow the poison or lower Kilis fever. He hoped Bofur was fast. The building shook, and Oin held his breath, his brother and most his family were right at this moment risking a dragon. He missed them dearly, why couldn’t this just be straight forward he thought bitterly.   
  
A groan from Kili grabbed his attention, and he put his worries for his brother to the back of his mind and focused on the poor lad which was his charge. He missed most of what was being said behind him, but he admired Fili for putting others before himself absently thinking he would make a good king in the future. He thought the same for Bard as he left with a black arrow; it seemed obvious what he was going to do. Oin retuned to fussing with Kilis wound, and was promptly attacked by orcs, after he fended off the first wave he grumble to himself that he needed Gloin to warn him about such things.   
  
He never would understand why the elves came, or why the female helped Kili, but it defiantly had something to do with Kilis reckless behaviour. He just watched and listened as best he could marvelling at the wonders of elvish medicine. And even as the brothers embraced and the elf prepared to leave, he was proud to have stayed behind and done his duty.


	4. How can the end be happy??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned and Smaug is unleashed on those left behind

**Bombur:**

Bombur watched as Bilbo ran after the dragon, screaming at it to stop, his heart sinking there is only one settlement near here. That settlement was Lake Town, Bombur cringed at the thought, it may be on the water but it was still made of wood. He had no idea what state Kili was in, and therefore no idea whether his big brother would get to safety. Bombur knew Bofur wouldn’t leave the young prince to fend for himself even if the whole city was burning; Bofur was loyal if nothing else.  
  
Bombur saw Bifur out of the corner of his eye, this was not going to end well, and with no Bofur to calm him!  
  
Bombur had nothing more than a few burns from there escapade with the dragon and was hoping to remain that way, so he moved off to a quiet corner and waited. He thought about his wonderful cheerful big brother who always knew what to do. It happened then, he heard the loud, yet complete rubbish fill the gigantic room. How did Bofur find any meaning in some of Bifurs more frantic shouts Bombur would never know, he found it easy enough when his cousin was calm and took his time but this, no-one could hope to understand.  
  
And yet the meaning was quite clear, this is your fault, you left my cousin there. Bombur had seen this coming but couldn’t do anything and now desperate eyes fell on him. He finally turned to see Bifur physical shaking Thorin, and Dwalin was on the floor making no attempt to come to his aid. Bombur slowly got to his feet, and crept towards his cousin, Bofur had told him it was best not to alarm him. He called out to Bifur, feeling foolish as it was obvious that Bifur was not there, not seeing anyone.  
  
It was when Bifur pulled the knife, the one he usually used to make wood into beautiful and intricate toys, Bombur had to do something. It was expected, but what? Bofur had never mentioned this before. Bombur knew Bifur had beaten Bofur up a few times but it hurt his heart to realise that he had been stabbed by their cousin.  
  
By this point Thorin was pleading, saying that his nephews were there too. Bombur then made his decision, he was going to be brave just like his big brother he was going to help Bifur and save Thorin. Bombur was not a strong dwarf but in this case his size was on his side. He reached for Bifur, and picked him up, dragging him bodily away. Bifurs knife caught his face, and he could feel a clean cut right from under his left eye to chin. It was then that Bifur seemed to come to himself, he was still shouting and the name Bofur could be heard several times, but the knife was on the ground and his body sagged.  
  
Then Bombur saw the horrible deep empty sadness in Bifurs eyes, his wild shouting grew less and he let out an anguished sob ‘Bombur’ then sat completely calm with silent tears falling. Bombur did the same both were worried about Bofur, regretting this trip and praying that it would end well.  
  
Bombur thought also of the young princes and Oin, he could imagine his brother protecting them with his life and vowed he would do the same to honour his big brother  
  
(many present would say he already had, because he stood up to Bifur when no one else would)

**Bifur:**

Bifurs eyes followed the dragon, until it was far out of sight. He imagined he could hear the terror, he could see the face Bofur would make. He would smile and pretend it was ok till the last minute; hopefully he could help the others by doing that until the end.  
  
Bifur tried to keep calm but he had seen that dragon felt its fire, he had burns up his back and a twisted ankle form his fall. How would that small wooden town survive and his cousin was trapped there. It was the thought of how brave and kind Bofur was that sent him over the edge, Thorin had chosen that moment to walk near enough.  
  
Bifur glared at their king, he shouted abuse, he kicked up a fuss. He dimly thought that there would be reprisals for what he had said, but by the shocked and blank expression on Thorins face it was clear he didn’t understand. He shouted louder and louder, stalking towards there stupid king. He saw Dwalin move at his side and with shocking and unexpected accuracy he applied pressure to the worst of Dwalins burns, dropping him on the floor.  
  
Obstacle dropped he continues towards Thorin, his mind fixed on Bofur, his actions blurred. He remembered shaking Thorin repeating Bofurs name, the look of horror and sympathy, his blinding anger.  
  
Then he is looking into another desperately sad face, there is blood dribbling down the left cheek. He knows that face, he still shouts he need someone to help Bofur, but then he looks down at the knife in his hand. That same knife which has created beauty had drawn blood now from both his cousins. He remembers another name, Bombur, he feels ashamed of course Bombur would be missing and upset about his big brother.  
  
Bifur just feels drained and cannot hold back the tears, but he is glad when Bombur doesn’t turn away, but sits down comfortingly beside him. All they can do is wait and prey for a mirical.

**Gloin:**

Gloin, could for once fully emphasise with the madly gesturing dwarf, his meaning clear even if his words where nonsense. His poor brother was alone facing his nightmare, well not literally alone he had Kili, Fili and Bofur but really that was very little consolation. What if he didn’t hear till it was too late, Gloin worried, he was always there to keep his big brother safe to alert him to danger. What if Gimli lost his favourite uncle to the dragon, what if Gloin lost his support.  
  
Gloin could see that no one was willing to help Thorin, if he had brought along Kili it still wouldn’t have spared Bofur. He was thinking not so kind things about Thorin at the moment; at least he had the presence of mind not to articulate them. All they could do was wait for news and hope that their kin somehow escaped, though Gloin very much doubted that Oin would leave the young princes or Bofur for that matter.  
  
He wished his brother was at his side now, he didn’t want to face the dragon again but he would give anything for his caring older brother to be tending to his sprained wrist and burnt legs.

**Brothers Ri:**

Dori was staring out the wide opening in the front gate, what had they done. He was worried for the princes, being friends with Ori he tended to fuss over them too when he got the chance. But they had sent an infuriated fire breathing dragon to them. Always the pessimist he couldn’t see how this could be salvaged. He warily watched Bifur, pulling Ori away and giving Bombur a sympathetic look. He then started to fuss over his brothers.  
  
Ori had silent tears pouring down his face; he was friends with both the princes. He was worried how could he not be, he was amazed he got through his scrape with the dragon, fairly unharmed a few scrapes burns and bruises but nothing overly terrible. For once in his life he was thankful for Doris mothing and insistence of staying with them. But right now he sought comfort from Nori who was obviously worrying for his cheerful miner friend.  
  
Nori was worried for Bofur there was no deigning that, he sat there staring at the gate as though wishing that he could drag the dragon back with will power alone. He visibly winced when Ori latched on to him for comfort, little did anyone know but his singed clothing coved extensive burns up his back. His left hand was also badly burnt from his rescue of Thorin. He glared in his direction now, thinking that when the dragon returned he would share the kill with the dragon. He careful concealed the worst of his injuries from Dori and a wicked smirk played across his face as Thorin looked in his direction.

**Balin:**

Balin took a deep breath, he felt incredibly sorry for Throin. He knew that his friend would take the blame for all of this, although Balin knew that Bilbo must have let something slip (then again talking to a dragon is not an easy challenge the fact Bilbo was still with them was remarkable).  
  
When Bifur all but exploded, he could pick out more than most of the gibberish. Balin felt sorry for the Ur family, there main worker and leader who held them all together was now at the mercy of a dragon all because Thorin wouldn’t wait. When Bifur downed Dwalin, Balin almost intervened but he couldn’t help think that Thorin had been foolish and did deserve it. When Bombur finally stood up to, and clamed, Bifur; Balin approached Thorin.  
  
He was worried for Kili and Fili, what would happen to Thorins mind already fighting the dragon sickness for that was what was affecting his judgement. Balin had seen it as they moved closer to the mountain, it got worse as they entered and it took an encounter with Smaug to prevent him from harming Bilbo. Balin had to be the support once again for the young troubled prince.

**Dwalin:**

Dwalin was all but limping with burnt legs on his right side, he dearly wanted to run all the way to Lake Town and drag Kili and Fili out of there, Bofur and Oin too if he could manage. For, though he would never admit to anyone he did enjoy the company of that cheerful miner.  
  
When Bifur approached his king, he was ready to spring to the defence, and then he was on the floor in agony. Bifur was an expert, he noticed things about people that others didn’t and took advantage. An unstable but a useful ally. He let Thorin have some sense shaken into him, respecting Bifurs strength and ability.  
  
Once Bifur had been subdued Dwalin rose painfully to his feet and stood at Thorins left hand (Balin on the right). They would face this as a united front, he hoped for all there sakes those unlucky dwarves got out of there.

**Thorin:**

Thorin was shocked as any when the dragon flew out the front gate, he felt that his decision to leave Kili had sentenced him to certain death. His first priority however was to act as leader and check everyone else was ok.  
  
He saw that Bombur was lost and alone without his brother, looked deeply saddened especially when he caught site of Thorin.  
  
Bifurs outburst was nothing short of terrifying, he had no idea what was being said but he was sure it was confirming his guilt. The knife had scared him; he was shocked, that knife had created such wonderful toys for his boys as they grew up. With a stab of guilt he knew exactly how he was feeling. After that incident he had a new respect for Bofur and Bombur, this was what they had tamed into the kind gentle toymaker everyone knew. He also held new respect for loyalty of Bifur if not to his king (well technically Thorin wasn’t his King) but family.  
  
Gloin looked as though he had been stabbed, suddenly separation from his brother was like a physical wound.  
  
The brothers Ri were all present and correct, though Nori was looked stiff and pained. Ori a friend of the boys and hopefully a good influence was openly crying for them now. Nori allowed his brother to cling to him but made no move to actively comfort him, and when they looked at each other a terrible look crossed his face, just for a moment Thorin was truly scared. Dori was fussing over the other two, but Thorin thought this might be more of a destraction for himself than major concern for the others wellbeing.  
  
Balins expression seemed to confirm Thorins guilt, though he was obviously worrying about the boys. He came up and stood by Thorin not saying anything just his presence reassuring.  
  
Dwalins look of white faced horror was quickly covered but not before Throin saw. He was downed by Bifur who had no official training and all Thorin saw was respect, this quest had certainly changed them all. He felt some of his sapped strength return when Dwalin came up on his left.  
  
Now he stood, flanked by friends, sure the others were now calmly waiting he could think of those he has left behind;  
  
Bofur, he was kind hearted and loyal. He maybe even was starting to realise why he drank to excess on many occasions. He regretted his decision, he worried that he would never see that cheerful face or hear that optimistic voice fill his halls. Maybe he judged the miner too harshly, he had a lot of worries of his own and this wasn’t even his quest. Erabour was not his family home, it was purely out of his own goodness (and need for money) that he had supported Thorin. To be repaid by being left to die in a rotting town on a lake.  
  
Oin was family, all be it distant. Despite his annoying disability (Thorin was convinced he made it up half the time) he had been dedicated to keeping the company healthy. He had elected to help Kili rather than see his payment, despite helping to fund the trip he was a truly rare dwarf. Thorin couldn’t help but worry if dedication to his profession had sealed his fate.  
  
Fili, his heart filled with pride. Oh yes he had been disrespectful and disobedient but it was for a good cause. Thinking back how could he have even suggested separating them, he wouldn’t have stood for it if it was Ferin in this position. No his heir was brave and would fight to the death to defend and stand by his brother.  
  
Kili, always in Filis shadow, nothing alike yet completely inseparable, one without the other was unthinkable. Thorin was deeply worried about Kili, was he even alive he had been gravely injured. In a small way he hoped not, it would mean the others had a chance which with an injured dwarf they defiantly wouldn’t.  
  
Finally as he thought of his nephews a single silent tear fell from his cheek, what had he done, would those left still follow him? He could only guess and prey to Mahal that there was some mirical to spare the company the loss they didn’t deserve.

#HOBBIT#

**Bofur:**

The moment of happiness was shattered, by the rumble, the swaying of the building, the splashing of water and shaking of the earth. Bofur looked instinctively towards the mountain; there was a fiery red glow which could only mean one thing!!  
  
He could hear shouts from outside that it was the king between the mountain, and in a way it was but not the one the citizens of Lake Town meant. Smaug had left the mountain, Bofur heard the gasp from Oin, and Fili was struck dumb. He looked down at the now recovering but very much asleep Kili, what where they going to do?  
  
If the dragon was coming it meant Bilbo had woken it, what had happened? Surly if the dragon was heading there way it had gouged itself at the mountain. This thought brought a lump to his throat, his baby brother was there and so was Bifur. Did this mean that everyone he had in the whole of middle earth was gone, dead! In the belly of the greatest calamity of the age.  
  
What had he done joining this stupid quest, it was dangerous they all knew that but until now it never even crossed his mind that if his family died he would be left to live on alone.  
  
What should he do now, should he save himself or stay and help the others? He already knew his answer, he immediately began to prepare Kili for moving, and they needed to get onto the water. He could only hope this Bard was better with an arrow than his ancestor was, he hoped that they could kill the beast it would be all he could do to avenge his family.  
  
He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he thought of Bomburs gentle smile and Bifurs carving, he would never see either of them again. He froze, what was the point he could join them, just wait for the dragon to claim him too. They could be together in the halls of Mandous. He came to his senses when shaken vigorously by Fili, he was saying that maybe they had managed to hide maybe they were ok.  
  
Bofur tried to believe this, but even if this was the case there was no way Bilbo could have survived, and he was almost like family to Bofur. He struggled to fix a weak smile on his face, he had to be strong for the boys, they needed to return to the little family they had. This sent another stab of pain, Bofur had no one, Bifurs family had been killed in the raid where he got his dammed axe and he couldn’t impose on Bomburs family.  
  
They could hear the screams of the dragon, they must have put up a fight, it wasn’t enough nothing was enough. This was like being in his worst nightmares, this was worse than those times Bifur had tried to kill him when in the grip of madness, worse than the feeling when Bombur moved out, this was really irreversible loss. He didn’t feel anger at Thorin like he knew Bifur would, nor was he frustrated with the failed king as Bombur would have been, he blamed himself this wasn’t even his quest and now it had claimed those most dear to him.  
  
He couldn’t do this, he was lost without them he knew he wouldn’t be happy if they weren’t there to benefit there was no point if he couldn’t share it with his kin. As he continued to fuss with Kili, he was only numbly aware of what he was doing he would get the boys to safety no matter what the cost. His life didn’t matter.

**Fili:**

Fili was terrified, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Bilbo was supposed to sneak in get the Arkenstone and sneak out, they would face the dragon with a collective army rallied to the true king under the mountain, with a wizard at their side.  
  
Something had gone terribly wrong, he saw the blood drain from the elder dwarves faces. He hoped that his uncle was ok, they must be! this was a mistake they couldn’t be dead. They would be hidden, he repeated this to himself as if that would make it true, but each time he believed it less. He saw Bofur begin to fuss over Kili, so turned his attention to the more immediate problem of getting out alive themselves. They couldn’t stay in Lake Town, it was wooden and would burn, but they couldn’t abandon Bard and his family after all the kindness they showed Kili.  
  
He became aware that Bofur had stopped moving, one look told him the usually cheerful dwarf was lost he had tears running silently down his face and eyes fixed on something no one else could see. Fili repeated his thoughts about the rest of the company out loud, now they seemed naive and hollow, the smile from Bofur confirmed this.  
  
It was disconcerting to see him like this, Fili desperately hoped that he could help but there was no way of knowing. Oin just stared at the oncoming dragon, so it was up to Bofur and him to prepare Kili for movement onto a boat. Fili felt ashamed about running, hiding but with Kili there was not much they could do. They had to survive so they could go up and see the situation in the mountain, he would be the heir. He would be responsible for the fate of his 3 companions; he prayed to Mahal his uncle was well, he couldn’t do this.  
  
He thought of home, his real home in the Blue Mountains with his mother (not some lost kingdom) he wanted to run there right now scream and cry. But that’s not what leaders do, so he stoically continued looking after his brother fighting back the tears.  
There was a very really possibility he had lost his role model and father figure, as well as most his extended family and friends he felt alone. At least he had Kili, Bofur couldn’t even claim that much. Fili continued his mantra that they were alive and well but really had no such hopes.

**Oin:**

Oin couldn’t take his eyes of the dragon; it was that day all over again. He had lost family and friends on that fateful day, and it seemed that history had repeated. It was his fault, if he had never told Thorin about the signs he had seen they never would have left the relative safety of the Blue Mountains. Now they had walked right into the domain of a dragon, it was like serving themselves up on a plate.  
  
And Gloin, poor frustrated Gloin, he probably went out kicking and screaming. But what of Gimli and his mother, who would look after them, who would tell them of the tragedy that befell the company. Oin needed to help them, he helped heal people but was unsure this was something he could do anything to make right.  
  
He felt helpless, they needed to move but realistically with Kili in his present state they didn’t stand much of a chance. The dragon was fast approaching, Fili was denying the worst and Bofur was on the verge of a break down (Oin made a mental note to watch him carefully). Oin could sympathise with Bofur, to lose all ones family at once was a trial for any dwarf, and he too had lost a baby brother. Oin felt a stab of anger at Thorin, but it soon abated, there was no need to lay blame. Action was what was needed then, Oin felt the need to avenge his brother but he had to help Kili that was his duty.  
  
So as he stared at the fast approaching dragon he relived his night mares from that day, his brother burnt and mangled by the fierce relentless dragon. Gloin was supposed to die in battle, or of old age not as the meal of some gold hungry worm. Finally he turned to help with Kili but his thoughts were of the grumpy moods and the endearing father that was his baby brother. Taking a deep breath he checked over Kili as they prepared for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bofur may seem a little ooc in some of these, but in the films his cheerful persona becomes less and less prominant the closer they get to the mountain and the more danger they encounter. Also he was essentially abandoned in Lake Town, which is likely to make him not so happy. Finially at this point in the story none of the four in Lake Town know the rest of the company is alive so that fear is likely to take a toll as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading these snippets of thoughts and feeling about the various moments in the second half of the desolation of Smaug.


End file.
